Voiceless Melodies
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: A collection of one shots inspired by various instrumental pieces. Taking requests! GENRES CHANGE WITH EACH CHAPTER UPLOADED!


**_Not really a songfic per say, but any kind of instrumental music that I find motivation to write a collection of short stories in the flow of the music I listen to. Any genre._**

 ** _Please note that the work I produce will not fit the timing for the pieces I get inspiration to, but links will be given so you can listen to before/while/after reading the piece, and get the idea of the emotions being felt!_**

 ** _I am taking requests, but this collection is based on lyric absent pieces, take Oogway Ascends by Hans Zimmer as a prime, fitting example to KFP. I have another collection for music with lyrics, feel free to check it out._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:  
 _The Journey Begins..._  
**

"You ready for this?" Po asked as he slowly closed the bedroom door. There he saw Tigress, leaning her elbows on the window as she stared outside, a blank expression on her face. Her ears picked up his voice with a swift swish, and her eyes adverted from the outside world, and to him.

"Are you?" She asked silky, pulling her head out of her paws, and grasping the wooden sill for support.

Po could only frown at the floor, a light tinge of red heating up his cheeks; almost twenty-three years ago, he was in the same spot; a younger version of him stumbled in to nervously ask the feline if she was ready for their first date. Make it twenty-two, he was rooted on the spot as they disrobed on their wedding night, taking in all the details of her form, and she took in his. Make it half way _through_ twenty-two, and he was ready to hit the deck when she told him something that would turn their lives in a completely new direction.

Almost nineteen years later, she was still the same beautiful, and passionate woman he had fallen for. Nothing to seemed to have aged her through the years, apart from the crinkles around her eyes, her whiskers were slanted slightly, and her voice spoke no higher than it used to. On the outside, she was an older, but wiser woman, with the same flare burning within that she always had.

"No," he finally answered, clamping his paws together, one of his fingers cuffed by a band he was happy to wear. He laughed softly. "The better question would be if Master Li-Shifu is..." His heart leapt at the sound of his own voice saying his son's name _after_ the title. A strange combination, that double barreled word. He knew that, she knew that, their son knew that, but it really meant the world to everyone when they explained their reason.

Tigress moved towards him, her paws finding his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Nervous would be the better word to describe how he may feel. But, we will support him, and tell him how proud we are."

Po nodded determinedly, before seeing his wife turn her head to the side. He looked the same way she did, and there were photos sitting on the dresser, one of the few contents in the master bedroom. Peeling away from him, her red robe tied loosely around her waist, hence passing off a dress-like flow as she walked over, and picked up a photo of their then four-year-old son, smiling brightly, covered in mud. Her thumb caressed the picture as she looked down at the second pair of big green eyes to capture her heart. It only seemed like yesterday she held him for the first time... and now...

Po could see her paw make its way to her face, and he moved over so quickly, she couldn't fend off the hug he had her abruptly trapped in. Her cries were muffled in the comfort of his chest, as he rubbed her back slowly, as her paws twisted around the picture as she held it against her bosom. "Hey..." he whispered. She pulled away from him, her paws involuntarily tightening against her frame as he wiped those tears away with a gentle sweeping of his thumbs. "We can't let him see you upset..." He tilted his head to the side, and Tigress was brought back to the times he would do that, with a childish pout that even she couldn't resist.

She laughed softly to stop herself from crying harder. "He'll think something is terribly wrong..." She assisted her husband in the tear wiping, turning her head from the view of the door, in case someone came in abruptly...

And someone did. He was slow upon entering, but his eyes were on the two. "Mother? Father?" He stood to attention, his shoulder's shaking slightly as they turned to look at him. "I'm departing soon..."

"Darling..." Li-Shifu remained in his spot, baring a tall, muscular form like his mother, yet he had the black and white markings like his father. Wearing faded brwon training pants, a white pristine tunic, and a green silken lump collected in his arms.

"Mother you... you shed tears... is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he reaches out to her.

"No!" She laughed, wiping her tears away. Rushing over, she gently pulled the silk from her son, allowing his arms to become completely open and empty. "You mus'nt worry about me," unraveling the cloth to reveal a cape, she gently downed Li-Shifu in a sea of green, until a familiar pin clasped the cape in place. "There..." she said, inhaling deeply through the nose as she smoothed out the ruffles. "You look..."

"Strange." Li-Shifu laughed, looking at himself in the mirror, twisting his shoulders this way and that. "I'd thought I'd never get to wear this... " his gaze shifted towards the window. "at least, until I walk out of here..." He spoke with a smile, but as his sentence progressed, Tigress and Po could see that the smile was drooping. "I will return... won't I?" He didn't sound sure.

"Of course you will." Po said reassuringly, for the sake of both his son and his wife. He placed a paw on his wife's shoulder firstly, before his arm wrapped around her. "Travelling with the Emperor, and given the duty to protect him is a high honor, one that must also be served..."

Li-Shifu nodded with agreement, before looking down at his mother again, frowning a little. "Despite your desire for me to remain here."

Tigress shook her head. "I have no say in this. As much as it hurts me to let you go, I know you will come home, and make us very proud." Her sincere stare meant it, and they enclosed each other into a tight hug...

* * *

The door opened slowly, and the entire Valley were welcomed by the pleasing sight of Master Li-Shifu walking out into the light, followed by his parents. There was clapping, and cheering from all his uncles, and his auntie, who stood right by the doors. His remaining grandfather, a little old goose, watched with tears welling up in his eyes as he clapped along with the rest of the Valley.

Li-Shifu felt his father's paw on his shoulder, therefore, he gripped onto his mother's paw before she knew what was happening. She looked down at their connection, before looking back up to see him smiling back at her; a filmy imagine of a much younger boy holding her paw...

As one they walked down the steps, and through the crowd. Li-Shifu kept a firm hold of his mother's paw, not planning to let go. All eyes were on them, as the Imperial flag waved above their heads far ahead in front of them. Li-Shifu's paw wrapped tighter around his mother's paw, almost like when something frightened him when he was cub. "Am I ready?" He whispered, once they were out of the Valley.

They slowed down their pace a little more, close enough to a brief halt once his royal majesty's carriage was in front of him. Two guards stood on either side of the doors, staring them down.

"You are son, even though you don't feel like you are... but you are, we believe you do." Po whispered, and gently pressed him forward, and slipped Tigress' paw out of Li-Shifu's hold. She remained on the spot, with Po right next to her. Together, they shared one more hug with Li-Shifu when he ran into the hug, and then watched Li-Shifu straighten his poster, fix his tunic, and march to the soldiers, and bowed to them respectfully.

Before they knew it, they made their move, farther and farther from everything that Li-Shifu, and into the unknown. Li-Shifu turned back while walking, to see two pandas; one like his father, the other; a red panda. They were smiling beside his parents, before materializing into a flurry of blossoms above them. He smiled at the transmission, and waved back at it parents one last time, before their vision was briefly blinded by the petals dancing around them. Once it was lifted, they were just a collection blobs...

Po and Tigress linked paws once their son and his mission were nothing by a speck in the distance. They looked at one another, before up at the cloud of blossom petals that swam above them merrily. "Watch over him..." Tigress whispered, and her ears flicked a few times as the wind lapped around her ears, and the cloud accepted her requested, and followed Li-Shifu.

Nothing else was said when they turned to walk back. Instead, they kept their paws entwined, her head on his shoulder, before he said at the Valley entrance.

"We did good... right?"

Turning her gaze up at him, she smiled.

"We did."

* * *

 **The song's URL is here;**

 **watch?v=nOUc3ihrLwM &index=9&list=PLSaTv6DPlLOnRXTM1jTLEs3Uz3QtDfdIz**

 **The song and composer is;**

 _ **The Journey Begins**_

 _ **by Andreas Resch**_

 **Hope you like it everyone! Please review and tell me what you think! And if you have any pieces in mind, feel free to share!**


End file.
